What?
by sleipnirfenris
Summary: spoilers for Journey's End. Jack and Rose catch up whilst on the TARDIS in which Rose questions Jack on something life changing.


**Title: What?**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Jack and Rose catch up whilst on the TARDIS**

**Characters: Jack, Rose, Doctor, Mickey, Jackie, Martha, Donna, Ten, Sarah-Jane Smith**

**Spoilers: Journey's End, Parting of the Ways**

**Disclaimer: DW does not belong to me.**

They had survived the Daleks again. That ws the third time now that she had faced those creatures and survived. The second time she watched the Doctor regenerate, only this time, he was still him. She grinned. She couldn't tell you how happy and relieved she was about that. Her Doctor, the one she travelled so far and long for was still here. After all this time they found each other again.

For once that TARDIS was flying smoothly. For once there were no bumps, no being thrown about and bashing your head off something you hadn't realised was there until your skull was vibrating. Nope, the ship was gliding along as it should. Well it certainly did need six pilotes. Now that she knew this, the Doctor was fantastic at flying her. It was surprising that they hadn't crashed once.

"Jack,"

"Hmm?"

"You were dead," Rose said. "How are you alive?"

Mickey and Jackie's ears pricked up. In fact everyone's did except the Doctor, his human counterpart, and Martha. Nobody knew.

"Of course he wasn't dead Sweetheart," Jackie said. She was able to believe many things but that was just too much.

"No mum. He was. I saw it," Rose said.

"Are you sure?" Mickey asked eyeing Jack suspiciously. Could he always do that?

Jack waited patiently for them to stop deciding whether Rose had finally lost it or not. He concentrated on doing the task assigned to him by the Doctor.

"It's a long story," The Doctor said.

"You know?!" Rose turned to him almost forgetting to keep her finger on that button, third to the right, one up from the one that would blow them all to pieces. Thoughts raced through the young mortal's head. The Doctor knew and never told her? She believed for so long that Jack was rebuilding Earth after the devastation. It was becoming obvious now that he was not. So what had he being doing all this time.

"I could demonstrate," Jack offered but was far from serious.

A chorus of "Don't you dare Jack Harkness!" erupted from Donna, Doctor, Ten and Martha.

They turned to Donna confused for a moment. "Got your mind remember?" She said before sauntering off to praise the companion's work.

Rose turned back to Jack expectantly. "Well?"

"I can't die. Well I can. I just don't stay dead for very long unless you count tht time that was three days but that was the exception." Jack said.

"Three days?" The Doctor enquired.

"Abaddon," Jack supplied.

"That explains the rift activity,"

"I told them not to,"

"Didn't try very hard did you?"

"They shot me!"

"What!"

"Guys!" Martha cried out and returning them to their senses. They were pulling Earth back to its original location after defeating the Daleks and they were arguing about rigt activity? Sometimes she didn't understand them at all. Actually, that was most of the time.

"So let me get this straight. You can die but you come back. For how long?" Rose enquired.

"Since the Game Station,"

"You were there too?" Jackie asked knowing what they were talking about as her daughter had told her eventually of what happened, why she rushed off and why he regenerated.

Jack nodded. "You Rose, before you ask. Brought me back remember? Didn't work quite like you expected and I came back wrong. Brought me back forever,"

"Don't say that," Rose said immediately. "You're just different," She said compassionately. "You can't help it. You didn't ask for this. Oh Jack I'm so sorry,"

Jack looked at the Doctor who looked away shamefully. She was right of course. He shouldn't have punished Jack for something he couln't control. "Sorry Jack," the Doctor muttered.

Jack shook his head. He had forgiven him for that a long time ago, almost right after meeting actually. When he had explained it all Jack understood what he was going through. He was wrong. He was impossible. That made his situation all the more advantageous. No one knew. It caught everyone off guard and was great for catching people out.

"Don't be," Jack said to Rose. "it means less casualties, less deaths. I heal pretty fast too so I'm not out of action long. I get to protect my family much better now. Or someone elses," Jack looked at Martha knowingly and they smiled at each other. "I'm the impossible being. Watch out Universe because here I come!" Jack grinned.

When they had landed Rose walked up to Jack and gave him the longest hug ever. Softly she kissed him on the lips as he had done the last time they parted. She would miss him so much. Jack Harkness was a good man, and a great friend, no matter what his past said.

"Go kick ass Captain," She said before saluting each other. Rose watched him leave, happy that this time, she got the chance to say goodbye.

_A/N This is much lighter and different from how I usually write so let me know what you think!_


End file.
